Flames on the Front Line
by Ladies of the Own
Summary: Lael is the first female member of the King's Own. Rafiq is a double agent. Post Trickster's, take's place in the Kyprish Isles.
1. Prologue Part One Lael

**a/n: This story will alternate chapters between the two main characters. This is the first installment. Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: we are not Tamora Pierce.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue Part One-Lael**

The Kingsmot family of Tortall was famous for being progressive. Of the five current children, two were knights, one was a Queen's Lady, and one was a Queen's Rider. The youngest, Lael, sat at home and at court listening to her parents laud her siblings, praise them for their work for the realm, hearing them disregard everything she did.

So she decided to run away to join the King's Own. She would be the only girl if she was accepted, but she was willing to do anything to join.

^_^

Lael of Kingsmot entered through the main gates of the royal palace in Corus. She wasn't fascinated by the big buildings, the variety of people coming through the gates, or the royal guard training on the grounds. She was on a mission, and she was focused.

She spurred her horse toward the palace's main stables and dismounted when she got there, handing the reins of her precious horse, Cinnamon, to a stableboy. "Kingsmot," she said, telling him where to stable the horse. The stableboy nodded deeply.

Lael started toward the stables of the King's Own, knowing someone in there would be able to point her in the right direction. The stable was filled with the bustling of men and the whinnies of horses.

Slowly, she was noticed by the ones in the building, and one came up to her, leading a saddled horse. "Can I help you, my lady?" he asked, bowing slightly. Despite the fact that she was dressed in breeches and a tunic over a linen shirt, he could tell she was noble.

"I'm looking for Lord Raoul."

The man in front of her raised an eyebrow slightly, looking her up and down, and then nodded. "I'll take you to him."

"That's not necessary. I know my way around the palace. I just need to see him."

The man nodded slowly. "He's in his office, I think. If not, he's with the king in conference."

"Thank you." Lael turned to go, walking quickly up to the palace. She had told the truth; she knew her way around the palace, having come for Court seasons since she was fifteen. She made her way to the suite Lord Raoul shared with his wife, Buri, former commander of the Queen's Riders, and knocked at the door.

"Come in," a voice called.

Hesitantly, Lael opened the door and stepped through. "My lord," she said.

Lord Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak was sitting at his desk with a tablet in front of him, writing something down. At her words, he looked up, sloe black eyes faintly surprised. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Lael of Kingsmot."

"I know your family," Raoul acknowledged. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to join the King's Own."

Raoul set down his pen and gave her his full attention. "Why would you want to do that?" he asked.

"My brothers and sisters…each of them have their fields of interest. Mine happens to be the Own."

"There are no females currently in the Own," Raoul said, looking slightly interested.

"I know that. I'm not the best fighter, but I work hard and I pay attention. I'll be an asset to whatever squad I'm placed with. I'm just asking for a chance."

"What weapons do you use?"

"I'm fair with a sword, and I can shoot a bow and arrow."

"Longbow or crossbow?"

"Both, my lord."

Raoul pushed back from his place at his desk and stood to his full height. "Come with me. Do you have a bow with you?"

"I keep a spare in my family's rooms."

"And a sword?"

"I don't have my own, my lord," Lael said, suddenly nervous. What was he going to do?

"That's all right. Get your bow and meet me at the stables for the Own."

Lael bowed her head. "Yes, my lord." She backed out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Raoul grinned and started for the Own's stables. This was going to be interesting. A girl in the Own?

Ten minutes later, Lael appeared with a longbow and a crossbow in her hands, a quiver of arrows over her shoulder. Her blonde hair was tied back in a horse tail, blue eyes wary as she looked over the men standing in the back paddock with Raoul, who was holding a practice sword.

"On your way, men," he said when he spotted her. The men groaned but did as he said. "So, Kingsmot, show me your aim." He waved at the target across the paddock, a small black circle marking the center.

Quickly, she strung the longbow and put an arrow to the string. She took a moment to sight the target and its center and loosed her arrow. It hit just to the left of the target. She pulled another arrow from the quiver and loosed it almost immediately. This one hit the exact center of the target. She loosed another and another until half of her quiver was gone. She looked up at Raoul, waiting for a response.

"Crossbow," he ordered. Lael put her longbow down and picked up the crossbow, which she'd strung on her way down to the stables, and loosed the bolt already in the bow.

It hit the target easily, right in the middle, splitting the arrows there before embedding itself in the canvas. When she finished, she looked up at Raoul, wondering what he'd say.

"Grab a practice sword," he said, pointing to a door.

Lael did as she was told and came back with a dull edged practice sword that fit her hand nicely.

Raoul lifted his sword. "Guard."

Lael pulled up her sword and waited for a moment. She knew that Raoul could outwait her, knew he was stronger and bigger than she was. But she had agility on her side. She lunged forward and hit his sword with hers. He moved forward and struck out at her side, but she blocked just in time. She spun out of the way and her blade lashed out, aiming for his chest.

He knocked it out of the way and stepped in, using a chopping motion to hack at her, limiting her movements.

The spar went on for a while, when suddenly Raoul's blade snaked around hers and yanked it from her grip. She stepped back and lifted her hands as he lowered his sword to point at her chest. "I yield."

Raoul lowered his blade and smiled. "That was good. How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"A little old to just be thinking about joining up, don't you think?"

"I'm not too old to learn," she replied.

Raoul nodded. "That's true. You do know that, as the only girl, you'll be teased, people will try to drag your reputation through the mud, insult you to try and get you to drop out. The Own is work. You'll get dirty, you'll get hurt, you'll be tired."

"I know all of that. I'm willing to work."

"Do you have a horse?"

"One. I know the Own normally needs two."

"I'll take care of getting the other for you," Raoul said. "You'll be under the command of Second Company's captain, Gilbert of Highland. I'll speak to him and get you a sword and armor."

"My lord, I have money."

"You're under my protection now," Raoul said. "I'll take care of it. I'll take you in to meet Gilbert now." Lael followed him into the stables, past the horses and men milling around, to the offices at one end. "Captain Gilbert," he said, entering one of the offices.

"My lord," the man at the desk said. He stood from his chair. His eyes went past Raoul to the girl behind him.

"Gilbert, this is Lael of Kingsmot. She'll be joining you."

Gilbert, a tall man with dark blond hair, widened dark brown eyes as he stared. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. She's under your command now." He turned to look at Lael. "I'll have your things ready within a couple of days. You two should get to know each other." He left the office, and Lael and Gilbert stared at each other.

"You'll have to earn your trust, same as everyone else in the Own," Gilbert said finally.

"I intend to."

"I'll put you under Avery. He'll treat you like another soldier, not a girl."

"Thank you, sir."

Gilbert moved past her into the stables. "Avery!" he yelled, voice carrying over the noises of the stable.

A man came up, and Lael recognized him from that morning. He was the one who had offered to show her to Raoul's office. Red curls topped his head, and his eyes sparkled blue under his brows.

"So, you've joined us, have you?" he said, smiling at Lael.

"Sergeant Avery of Hargrove, Lael of Kingsmot. She's with you, Avery."

"Aye, sir." He looked at Lael. "Come on."

**a/n: enjoy and please review!**


	2. Prologue Part Two Rafiq

**Prologue Part Two-Rafiq**

He had been known by so many names in the past two years that some days he could barely remember how to spell his given name. He'd been called everything from Arun to Zelyd. He had been at the heart of the rebellion because his parents were both killed by Raka rebels, and he was been known for his progressive nature and hope for equality. Who he was all depended on what island he was on, and what The Duani wanted him to do.

Right now he got to be himself, Rafiq Quintyn, even if it was for just a little while.

^_^

Rafiq's long legs carried him into a small room while two other people followed him. He didn't like having them at his back, but he knew The Duani would have it no other way. One was a big Raka man, and the other looked like she might have a distant Raka relative, but it could just be a tan from being out in the sun.

They were always changing, those who escorted him to see the Duani. They brought him to a small room near the palace and shut the door behind him.

Rafiq's dark brown eyes settled on the woman behind the desk. Her strawberry blonde head was bent over a small stack of papers, a pitcher of water and cups were set on the edge of her desk.

He cleared his throat and the woman looked up at him with mischievous green hazel eyes, then she smiled. That was what disturbed him most about this woman. She was in a line of work that was almost always run by fear and brutal tactics, yet this woman was so misleading. He knew she would treat you well, if you acted as she wanted you to, and if you didn't, you might end up in prison missing an appendage, or dead.

"So, Rafiq, would you like some juice?" The Duani stood and moved to pour a cup for each of them.

"Thank you," Rafiq told her as he took the plain cup and sat in the chair she motioned to.

"How have you been, Rafiq?" The Duani leaned forward to place her elbows on her desk as one of her hands rested near her forearm.

Rafiq watched her hands, but he wasn't as worried as he had been before. When she had sleeves on, he knew that under them, there would be blades. He had seen her use them before.

"I've been doing good, Duani." He looked up at her eyes and got the nervous feeing he usually got. There was something about those plain looking eyes that made him feel like she knew much more than he was aware of.

"And is there anything new from the markets?"

Rafiq worked the slave markets for the Duani. He worked in the slave pens. He was a clerk for some of the auctioning pens and was often in the middle of arguments between two people who would say anything to get things their way. Men would scream in what they thought was the privacy of the office, and Rafiq was there to listen, and turn any information he had back into The Duani; she was always looking for wealthy luarin men who were trying to buy more raka and selling luarins.

Rafiq was never really told more than what he needed to know, and what was common sense on the streets. He had found out what she was worried about though, by asking her other informants what they turned in to her.

He suspected, after working almost a year for her, that she was worried about the rebellion buying more raka out of the slave markets to try and anger the remaining luarin nobles. Making the luarin believe that the rolls were reversed and now luarin were slaves, not raka.

"There was a fellow looking for two luarin men. The men were both pretty wealthy looking, but all that gold and embroideries were taken from them when they got there. Other than that, the usual."

"The men, what did they look like? Were they both bought?" The Duani watched him closely, like at any moment he would blurt out the secrets of this hidden war they were in.

"The fellow trying to buy them was luarin, brown hair, crooked nose, left ear pierced. 'Bout my height, good teeth. Dressed like any merchant, said his name was Wilks, Marlin Wilks. He was looking for the men that he said were both lanky men. One had dark red hair, gray eyes, missing a tooth. He found and bought him, called him Jav. The other he didn't have, he described him with dark curly hair, pale skin. mole on his left hand. Scar across his nose." He took a long drink of his juice.

The Duani sat back, thinking about what Rafiq had just told her. "Anything else, perhaps Marlin's signature somewhere, and how did he pay?"

"I wrote out the descriptions for you and I made a copy of his paperwork." Rafiq pulled a sheaf of papers from the inside of his shirt and handed it over to the woman.

"Thank you, Rafiq." She took the papers and began to look through them. "Is that all?"

"For now, Duani." He nodded.

"Here is something for your trouble Rafiq." The Duani handed him a small pouch of coins with a wink and a crooked grin. "You may go."

Rafiq set his half empty cup on the desk, near the pitcher, and stood up while taking the pouch of coins. He bowed his out of respect and stepped outside the room. Out of the two escorts, only the man still stood there. He looked over at Rafiq, but said nothing. Rafiq stayed silent as well before walking away quickly and down a crowded street.

^_^

"Where have you been?" The man that spoke to Rafiq scratched his black beard as he looked over his feet at his clerk. He had his boots propped up on the desk in front of him

"Yesterday was my day off, sir." Rafiq clasped his hands behind his back as he looked down at his employer.

Farzun Ponik ran three different auction blocks for slaves. He known for making fast buys and even faster sells. The man was short and stocky, but each muscle he had was fast enough to put an unruly slave in place. To top off it all off, he was a mage, and he spelled all his slave collars personally; he thought it was cheaper.

"I know," Farzun said with a wave at his words. "How did you enjoy it is what I meant you pert boy."

Rafiq grinned and looked down hoping he could pass this off as an embarrassed look. "Just out and about in the market and the one of the inns, The Palm, sir."

Farzun laughed. "Any special girl at either of those places?"

"None in particular, one like to keep her eye on me, but I'm not too interested in her." That was where he kept everything he said a half truth. He had indeed passed through the market, and had eaten at The Palm, but other than that he spent most the day making perfect a perfect copy of the paper work with Marlin Wilks' signature on it. A girl had kept her eye on him, The Duani, and Rafiq didn't like the idea around someone who made him feel like all his secrets were being exposed.

Farzun shook his head at the poor young man. "All of eighteen years and still running about. You make an honest living, for the most part, and you still can't settle down."

"I'm kept on my toes by plenty, sir." Rafiq told him. "I doubt I could settle down even if I wanted to."

^_^

Before Rafiq knew it, the two weeks had passed quickly and once again he found himself meeting up with another escort to bring him to The Duani. This time it was two luarin men that brought him to a new office.

The Duani went through the normal pleasant greeting, giving him drinks and even offering him some fruit before seating herself behind the desk.

"I have nothing of use to give to you, Duani." Rafiq looked up into The Duani's eyes. This was the whole truth. Little did he know tha she knew it was the truth.

"Good, Rafiq, because I have something new I would like to bring up with you." The Duani sat back in her chair and sipped out of her glass.

"Yes?"

"You are aware of the rebellion, yes?" Rafiq nodded to her question. "Well, you see one of my friends within their ranks has been told to find more friends. He brought this up with me and asked who I would find trustworthy enough to be placed under them. I thought of you."

Rafiq looked at the woman behind the desk and for once saw her for what she was. She was evil. She could ask someone to risk their life just to get gossip for her. She could bribe you with money or blackmail you into anything she wanted, if you just gave her a moment or two. He feared and envied her abilities and resources. She could make a man respect her through his worst nightmares, or by gaining his trust, and Rafiq found that he was somewhere between the two extremes.

"Would you be willing to befriend these men for me, and continue our correspondence?" The Duani's green hazel eyes watched him intently. Looking through the answer he was about to give and seeing what he would truly do.

Rafiq swallowed hard. Could he do this? Could he leave behind everything he has put together so far and go into the unknown hostility that she was constantly trying to decipher?

He looked up at her with his chocolate brown eyes and answered honestly. "Yes."

**A/N: Please review and let us know what you thought about the second part of the prologue. --LotO**


	3. Chapter One Part One Lael

Chapter 1 Part One-Lael

For the next two months, Lael was in deep training. She was tested every day on her abilities to ride a horse, and she learned new sword tricks.

The men of the Own were a difficult lot to get used to. They joked and laughed and played pranks on everyone, and they left her alone. She ate by herself every night until one of the men from her squad sat down across from her at the table, about a month and a half of training.

"You're pretty," he said, grinning at her.

She raised an eyebrow, not quite knowing what to say. "You're not so bad yourself," she finally replied. And he wasn't. Black hair covered his head, and green eyes shone from his tanned face.

He ducked his head in mock modesty and laughed. "Aw, thanks. I'm Andrew, but you can call me Drew. I'm one of Avery's corporals."

"Lael."

From that day on, Drew ate with Lael at every meal. After about ten days, other men started joining them. Lael was finally on speaking terms with her squad, nine other men, including Avery and Drew.

Lord Raoul had come though for her, getting a second mount for her, a bigger gelding than her dainty Cinnamon. He also managed to find armor that fit her nicely. She didn't know how he did it, but decided he was a miracle worker.

She spent her first few days as part of the squad of men watching them. It was clear that they were like family, and they laughed and played like brothers.

Avery was the consummate leader. He led everything from the squad to their pranks on other squads. Drew was the flirt of the squad, with his big green eyes and charming smile. Finn was lucky; he gambled all the time, bet on everything, and won nine out of ten times.

Gus and Reggie were the drinkers of the squad. They nearly always had a drink in their hands, but no one ever said anything about the two of them imbibing too much. From what Lael saw, they were careful not to overdo.

Powell liked to joke and turned everything into a punchline. Harper, Darren and Charlie were the pranksters. They were the ones who thought up pranks to pull. They were known throughout the three companies of the Own as the ones to go to if you needed a prank pulled.

Julian was the quiet, brooding one. He frequently stared off into space with an angry look on his face until his squadmates mocked him for it. Lael knew he was the one who she would go to if she wanted a real heart to heart conversation. He was just that kind of a man.

They ate together like a family, talking and laughing and joking, and they all seemed to accept that Lael was one of them now, and treated her no differently than they treated each other.

She was quickly welcomed into their midst, even though she was female. Avery had made it clear that she was not to be messed with, and the others respected that. They included her in all of their jokes and pranks, even getting her to play instrumental roles in them.

Harper, Charlie and Darren practically rubbed their hands together when they realized that Lael was more than willing to prank with them. "Oh, this is going to be good," Harper said, grinning wryly.

They immediately put their heads together, trying to think up the prank to end all pranks, but Avery stalled them.

"Gilbert wants to meet with all the sergeants," he said.

"That's got nothing to do with us," Charlie replied, turning back to Harper and Darren.

"He's just come from a meeting with my lord," Avery said. "Apparently it's big news."

The three men looked over and stood up from their places. Lael watched as the four men looked at each other, sharing silent conversation.

Harper, Charlie and Darren sat back down, their moods deflated. "Fine."

"I'll let you know what I learn soonest," Avery said, and turned to walk away.

The men put their heads together again. "We probably won't be here for very long," Darren said, looking over at Lael.

"What do you mean?" she asked, moving in closer so she could hear better.

"Lately there's been a worry about the Copper Isles," Charlie explained.

"Kyprish Isles now," Harper said.

"Right. They're hearing things about another rebellion, to overthrow Queen Dovasary. King Jon offered help to her, and she probably took it."

"We'll be in the Kyprish Isles within the month," Finn predicted, walking by. "I'll put money on it."

"If Finn's putting money on it, I'd reckon he's right," Darren said.

^_^

A few hours later, as they were sitting down to supper, Avery walked in, along with ten other men. Lael and Julian moved apart so he could squeeze in between them, and everyone fell silent.

"Well?" Gus said, looking over at him.

"We're leaving for the Kyprish Isles in two weeks," Avery replied. "It's a two week journey."

"How long will we be there?" Drew asked.

"We don't know yet. It'll probably be at least six months. Until the rebellion is put down."

"I'm surprised Queen Dovasary agreed to help from Tortall," Reggie said, lifting his mug to his mouth.

"Apparently her spymaster talked her into it," Avery said, shrugging.

The men nodded in understanding, but Lael was confused. "Her spymaster?" she asked.

"The Duani, as she's known, is the daughter of Alanna the Lioness and Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop," Drew said.

"Oh," Lael said, and nodded slightly.

"So we have to start preparing. Lael is new, so we'll have to make sure that we train her well," Avery said.

^_^

Two weeks later, Lael packed up her belongings and saddled her new horse, Strawberry. She rode beside Julian, who was mercifully quiet in the wee morning hours on the ride to Port Caynn.

When they got there, they were immediately put on the ship. Lael unsaddled Strawberry and then went to where she and the rest of the men would be sleeping. She got there just as Captain Gilbert was gathering everyone to him.

"All right, men," he said, and his eyes swept over them. "The journey takes two weeks. When we arrive in Rajmuat, we'll be splitting up. Three squads will be staying in Rajmuat, and the other seven will be split among the other seven islands. I've been told that our communication will be through crows and mage messages, so we'll keep to that. If there's any confusion, use your own mages to reach me. I'll be staying in Rajmuat with the three squads, who will be spread over Kypriang Island. Two squads will be in Rajmuat, and one will be in the northern part of Kypriang. Are there any questions?"

When no one said anything, Gilbert nodded. "Very well. Go about your business. I expect you to continue sword training on the journey, and you all know what you need to work on. I'll be giving out assignments when we're closer to the Kyprish Isles."

The men started splitting up by squad, and Lael followed Avery and the rest of her squad to a place secluded from the rest.

"Do we know what he's doing with us?" Drew asked Avery. "I hope we stay in Rajmuat, but in the city, not the palace."

"What's wrong with the palace? There are plenty of wenches for you to get your hands on," Powell joked.

Drew rolled his eyes. "The palace means no pranking. The Duani will probably have us killed for trying. I'm not worried about getting my hands on wenches, Powell."

Lael grinned. "You should be. I hear they're tougher in the Isles than in Tortall."

"No woman is too tough for me," Drew replied archly.

"Not even Lael?" Powell asked innocently.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lael asked, rounding on him.

"Nothing, nothing," Powell said.

Lael punched him in the shoulder, causing him to wince slightly. "Tell me."

"You're the only woman he's not flirted with," he finally explained.

"I called her pretty," Drew protested.

"But you haven't tried to get her into bed with you," Harper observed. "That is a bit strange."

Drew sighed. "She's my comrade. Calm down. I'm a gentleman." The men started snorting and laughing, and even Lael hid a grin. "Anyway, I hope we get placed in the city," he said, cutting off all the rest of the conversation.

Lael grinned at him. "I'll be happy if we're placed anywhere in Rajmuat," she told them. "With the rebellion forming, we'll see the most fighting."

"And you're all right with that?" Avery asked. "You, who've only been with us for two months?"

"So what if I'd only been here two days. I'm a good enough archer to make up for my lack of sword skills."

"She's got a point, Avery," Gus said. He was their other archer, and he and Lael had been training together every day.

"And her sword work is getting better," Powell remarked. "She'd be fine in a fight."

"That's nice to hear," Gilbert said, strolling up. "Is there a specific reason you're over here instead of practicing?"

"No, sir," Avery said.

"Well anyway, I've come to tell you that you'll be placed in Rajmuat. You'll split your time between the palace and the city. You'll probably see a lot of fighting, but it shouldn't be overwhelming." He glanced at Lael. "I'm pleased at your progress, Kingsmot."

"Thank you, sir."

Gilbert's gaze swept the squad. "Get to practicing."

"Aye, sir," Avery said, bowing his head.

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. Chapter One Part Two Rafiq

**Thanks to those who reviewed. Please enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 1 Part Two-Rafiq

Rafiq was startled from his sleep as he heard his door opening. He jumped from his bed and pulled his blanket down onto the floor with him as a slim man came into his room.

Rafiq back up against his window. His room was small; it had just enough space for a clothes press, a bed, a small table, and trunk that was tucked under his bed.

He silently cursed himself as he curled his hands into fists, since he didn't have any daggers near him. He crouched forward, expecting to be attacked, but when the figure moved into the small amount of moonlight that crept its way through his window, Rafiq saw a man with knowing hazel eyes. Unlike the Duani, these eyes reflected wisdom beyond his years, not just a understanding of everything going on and what was about to happen. The man held a dagger in one hand and a curious expression under his light brown beard.

"I take it you must be Rafiq?" The man spoke with a small lilt in his accent.

"Yes," Rafiq replied. "And you are?"

"I'm The Duani's friend, Harun." He smiled and slipped his dagger into a sheath on his arm.

"How do I know you're speaking the truth, Harun?" Rafiq watched the man for any sign of movement.

Harun straightened his tan body and smoothed his shirt. He tucked his hand into the pockets of his breeches and shrugged. "Either you trust me or you don't. Either way, I'm leaving in a few minutes. You can pack and follow me to begin this little jaunt, or you can stand there looking simple minded."

The man walked over to the edge of the bed closest to the door and leaned his hip against it. "If I were you, I would hurry up and pack."

Rafiq's brow creased in thought. Finally he gave in and pulled the trunk out from under his bed. He opened the latch on it and moved around the few things inside before going over to his clothespress and pulling out several articles of clothing, tucking them neatly into the trunk. Finally Rafiq set a couple knives into the trunk before pulling on a clean shirt to go with his breeches he already wore and stashed two more knives up his sleeves.

Rafiq looked over at Harun and straightened his back while pulling the small trunk up onto his shoulder in the same movement. "Well, where are we off to, Harun?"

"You'll see," the man said and Rafiq let the man lead them out of the room and down the hall so that they could leave the lodgings that were on the border of Downwind District, and Flowergarden District of two men walked through the city, going through The Honeypot to lose any followers.

The men stayed silent as they walked over land and through the local wilderness. They had made enough twists and turns in the dark that by the time the sun was finally rising, Rafiq was lost. He couldn't remember which way was Rajmuat, let alone the closest path to the sea.

Finally, Rafiq saw where they were headed and he felt dead on his feet. They had walked more than half the night and most the morning before they got to their destination.

"Moriji Cove?" Rafiq panted and looked at the man who, despite looking to be in his mid-thirties and getting almost no sleep, was stepping confidently through the brush.

"Yes," Harun replied and wiped the small beads of sweat off his head with the back of his hand as they descended into the cove and spotted a tiny ship rocking back and forth a little way out at sea.

Rafiq resettled his trunk on his shoulders. His face was bright red from exertion, but he didn't want to tell Harun that he was happy about almost being done with this little trek.

"I should have warned you to pack light, huh?" Harun asked over his shoulder.

"You could have offered to carry my trunk for a while at least."

Harun pursed his lips for a moment in thought. "No, you're younger than me."

The men walked on deck and saw that that only one other man was there. The man on board only had undyed linen knee length breeches on and they were stained from salt. He looked like he was in his early twenties and the lopsided grin on his face showed a missing tooth in the corner of his mouth. His light gray eyes looked at them joyfully under sandy blond hair that fell into his face.

He was also perched on the boom of the ship. "Ahoy, there lads!" The joyful young man slipped down off the wooden beam and landed lightly on the balls of his feet on deck. "Harun, ye ol' landloper, who is tha'?"

"This is the boy I needed back in Laryuat," Harun told the young man and pulled his breeches up past his knees before wading into the water. The man on deck laughed at Harun but he still threw a ladder down.

"We can't leave 'til tonight when the tides pick up," the man told Harun. "If ye'd let me pick ye up in Rajmuat, instead of here we wouldn't need the tides."

"I told you Moriji for a reason. Hurry up and get up here. Oh curse it." Harun looked over at the other man. "Do you have a rope for his trunk, Skip?"

Skip rolled his eyes and jumped over the edge of the deck. In no time he had Rafiq's trunk on one shoulder and was hurrying Rafiq up the rope ladder ahead of him.

"Skip, this is Rafiq," Harun told the sailor. "Rafiq, Skip here is a little more into the paid sailing."

"I like t' dip my toes in piracy," Skip told Rafiq. "But don't worry 'bout that. I sailed with a right fine crew back in Tortall with the Navy. They never did like me though."

^_^

Skip sailed out and in no time he had Rafiq pulling cords and ducking under the boom. All the while, Skip kept the helm nice and straight. The journey was fast and Harun finally explained that they were headed to Laryuat, the northern port on the Malubesang Island.

An island that was under complete rebel control.

When the boat docked, Skip left them on the well guarded dock and Rafiq hoisted his trunk back up onto his shoulder as his steps clicked across the wooden planks.

Harun looked around then looked back at Rafiq. "Here, let me take that for you." Harun took Rafiq's trunk from his shoulder and slid it onto his own.

"Thanks."

"Sorry about this, but orders are orders," Harun told him, and before Rafiq could question him, he felt a sting in his neck. He felt his head swim and he turned in time to see Harun slipping a small wooden dart into his belt buckle before darkness engulfed him.

^_^

"What? Where am I? Who--" Rafiq stopped talking and looked around the small room where he sat on a bed. He held his head with a hand and noticed that Harun stood over him with another man. Rafiq blinked several times trying to clear his blurry vision and regain his senses.

"Sorry, Rafiq. I was told to drug you as soon as we docked. This is Dekoyu, Dek. He's who take orders from. He helped me get you in here." Harun tucked his hands into his pockets allowing Rafiq to take everything in.

Rafiq looked at the broad man that stood next to Harun. The man was broad shouldered and had dark brown hair that was tied back in a short horsetail. His face was shaved and he had a scowl etched across his tanned face. Dek nodded at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nice to meet you, Dek. I'm Rafiq." He extended his hand, which Dek grasped.

"Now that you're awake, you're going to be reporting to Ronzu, he's in charge of one of our raiding squads, which you'll be part of." Harun helped Rafiq stand up and steadying him so he could regain his balance.

Rafiq looked around and saw that he was lying in one bed out of a row of them. They were all in a small barracks by the looks of the rows of bed, each had a blanket and a pillow set on it. A few of the bed had a trunk under it, much like Rafiq's, while others sported a rucksack leaning against the foot of the bed, or nothing at all.

"Come on, Raf," Dek called as his loud footsteps crossed the room to the door. "We have to report to Ron."

Rafiq followed the other two men out into a small army camp. Men were calling out orders in the distance. Women were bent over huge pots that sat over a large outdoor fire, and buildings were in all stages of being erected.

The three of them crossed through the camp an entered a large meeting room where nine other men sat. One man was at the head of the table looking at a large map that was hanging from the wall behind him. Rafiq guessed that this must be Ronzu.

"Ron." Dek spoke to the standing man, proving Rafiq's guess correct. "Here is your new recruit. Rafiq. Originally from Rajmuat, picked up by our man Harun here."

Ronzu turned dark black eyes on Rafiq and all but glared at him. "Sit down," he barked. "We don't have time to play games here, we have a briefing to go over."

Rafiq learned quickly that it was best not to ask Ronzu questions; it was better to memorize every word he said as he said it. He had no patience. Within the day the squad of men were to head out onto the coast and raid a small group of Queen Dovasary's army. Rafiq also learned how different the opinions on this island were compared to Rajmuat. There, 'Queen Dove' was considered to be 'the one who is promised'. Here, Queen Dove was simply a jumped up raka dog who was shoved on the throne to keep the other dogs on their leashes.

Rafiq and his squad were working with Harun to raid supplies, while Harun went and found the information they needed from Rajmuat. The men attacked quickly, striking all of the men's supplies in the middle of the night. Ronzu hissed at them to move faster while Harun slipped into the tent closest to them.

Rafiq watched and shook his head at the older man; they wouldn't hide their best kept secrets on the edges of their camp. All their documents and paperwork would be in the center, the least likely place to be discovered. Rafiq made the decision to take matters in his own hands and slipped off into the shadows of the other tents.

As he crossed them he looked for one that would be considered some kind of commanders tent. That was when he almost ran right into the tent that had the crest of the front flap.

Rafiq slid inside and looked around, allowing his eyes to adjust. A desk was set up on the opposite wall of the tent, and the bed where the sleeping commander slept was off to his left with a small table next to him that had a candle that was about to burn out flickering. This was too easy for him.

Rafiq started to go through the papers of the desk, skimming over each letter and report before stuffing them into his shirt. He found several reports that were destined for the Duani herself. Rafiq smiled wryly when he saw these, there was just something about knowing what was happening before she did that sent a rush through his veins.

He took everything he needed and was leaving when he heard the alarm sound in the distance. men started yelling, and he heard Harun screaming for Ronzu to hurry.

The commander inside the tent woke with a yelp and when he saw Rafiq standing half in, half out of his tent, the commander through an oil lamp and it crashed open on his desk before the candle was thrown, too. The entire desk and its contents went up in flames that were hungrily licking at the walls to the tent as the commander rushed towards Rafiq.

Rafiq knew that in a battle against a sword, he was no match. He turned to run but saw a pile of ropes lying beside the tent and jumped over them. The commander didn't see the rope and fell to the ground. Rafiq was about to keep going but he saw that the commander had hit his head on a tent spike.

Seizing the moment, Rafiq reached down and pulled the commander up across his shoulders and jogged away to meet with the rest of the squad.

^_^

Harun had been injured in the raid; he had been the one to set off the alarm. Ronzu had yelled at the man as he sat there in the infirmary, only half conscious from the lack of blood. Ronzu whirled on the rest of the squad, and glared at them all until he looked at Rafiq.

"You're the only one that did anything right!" The man made even a compliment sound like Rafiq was being reprimanded. "You did his job for him."

Dek had been leaning in the corner listening the whole time, but when Ronzu said that it was Rafiq, he stepped forward, shoving his bulk off the wall. "This is the one that got all that paperwork and got the commander as prisoner?" Ronzu and Rafiq both nodded.

Dek looked Rafiq over like he was seeing him for the first time, then he glared at Ronzu. "Ron, find a new raider. Raf, you work for me now. Come on," Dek told the young man and left the building.

"Harun told me you knew what you were doing, I didn't believe him," Dek admitted. "But I should have trusted him. You'll be taking his place for a while. You get reports on everything going on around here so you know what to look for but other than that you will be in a lot of danger, understood.

Rafiq kept his step quick to keep up with Dek's long strides as they walked to a small room across the camp. "Yes sir."

"Good, you're going to be going back to Rajmuat, right under the Duani's nose. I want you to find everything about Rajmuat's defenses, information, allies, you name it. I've heard rumors that they're calling to Tortall for help, I want that confirmed or rejected right away." Dek started to pull a sack out form under the desk in the room. He pushed papers into it and a small pouch that jingled like it had money in it. He looked back up Rafiq. "If the Whisperman and The Duani have their heads together, I might as well report to them myself and explain our plans."

"I'll do all I can, sir."

"Then you'll do even more. You shouldn't have a moment of down time. You will find out troop movements and who is in charge of every squad. Their numbers. Their strengths. It will be hard but it's harder getting someone into Rajmuat as a spy in the first place. You were already there. As far as any needs to concern themselves, you're just coming back. Skip, is leaving with another man soon. Hurry up, someone will show you your way back to the dock."

Rafiq was shocked that this man actually knew how to speak instead of just grunt in response, but the man shoved the sack into his hand and out the door. He waved a messenger over and told him to take Rafiq to the docks and Skip's boat.

"Hurry up or you'll miss him!" were Dek's departing words to Rafiq as he and the messenger jogged down a path.

Skip greeted the tired man with a grin and a laugh before throwing a rope off deck, and they were sailing again. This time, Skip didn't make Rafiq help, but he let the young man sleep away the dark rings of exhaustion from under his eyes and rest his weary body. Skip told them that they would have a longer ride this time since they were actually going to Rajmuat under the story of him being a letter carrier.

Rafiq stayed down below deck sleeping most the time and didn't even realize they had docked until Skip came and woke him up. As Rafiq climbed through the city, he read some of the papers in his pack. one of them was instruction to get employment at the palace and a note to give to man that would help him.

Two days later, he was a royal grain clerk's assistant in the palace. He was sent out to run important messages or to oversee the shipments of grain that came into the harbor. He was leaving one of these jobs when he saw the large assembly of men, all dressed in uniform. They had been in one of the larger courtyards and were now leaving. He looked on their chests on saw the crown and sword in silver on their blue tunics.

Tortall has arrived, and it wasn't their normal army. They'd sent the King's Own.

Rafiq was starting to back out of the courtyard through the small doorway on the side for servants when he ran into one of the soldiers. He whipped around and was shocked to see the blue tunic on a woman.

Her bright blue eyes were taking in the sight of him as quickly as he was looking at her blonde hair, and tall frame.

"I'm Rafiq," he suddenly blurted out, startled by his own sudden introduction.

She gave him a small smile in return. "Lael," she told him and offered her hand to him.

**Please review. It's most appreciated!**


	5. Chapter Two Part One Lael

**A/N: Please enjoy!!**

Chapter 2 Part One-Lael

The two week trip seemed easy to Lael. She spent her time practicing her sword work and her archery.

When they docked in Rajmuat Harbor, Lael saddled Strawberry and tied her packs to his back. She'd walk him, along with the rest of the company of the Own, until they were all on solid ground again, when they would mount up and ride to the palace.

It took a couple of hours to get through the thick crowds without injuring anyone walking through the streets, but they finally made it to the palace. They were escorted up to the stables, where they were instructed to put their horses up.

Lael stood slightly behind the rest of her squad, knowing that otherwise she'd draw unwanted attention to herself.

A man was waiting for them in the large courtyard. "I'm Orly Fields, the second in command of the island forces," he said. His hands were linked behind his back, and he looked over all of them. His eyes lingered on Lael's face, but he kept speaking. "I trust you have your assignments?" he asked.

Gilbert nodded. "We do, indeed. Seven of the squads will be leaving in the morning, and the other three will be under Isles command."

Orly nodded. "Her Majesty is very thankful that you've come, and would like to express it by inviting you to dinner tonight. Informal, of course."

"We'll be there," Gilbert said.

Orly started striding through the assembled company, forcing the Own to move backwards and out to keep out of his way. Lael moved to the back of the group and bumped into someone going into the servant's door.

They stared at each other a moment. She took ion his complete appearance, from his dark hair and eyes to the lean body encased in servant's garb. She met his eyes, and he fumbled for words before blurting out, "I'm Rafiq."

Lael couldn't help but smile at him. "Lael." She offered her hand, and he stared at it. Just as she was about to take her hand back, he grasped her hand firmly, palm to palm.

"Pleasure, Lael," he said, voice softening.

Lael's smile grew bigger as they shook hands. "Kingsmot!" a voice called out. Lael dropped Rafiq's hand and looked over her shoulder. Julian was calling her. "Come on!"

She turned to look at Rafiq, but he was gone, disappeared through the servant's door. "What was that about?" Julian asked her when she'd trotted over to him.

"What?"

He gave her a look, and she sighed. "I don't know. We bumped into each other, that's it."

Julian nodded. "You won't gain any respect if you get involved with anyone. Especially a servant."

"I'm not planning on getting involved with anyone," Lael muttered, looking down at her toes.

Julian put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up into his dark blue eyes. "Be careful, Lael. People are waiting for you to mess up."

Lael nodded. "I know."

^_^

That night, Lael went into the Throne Hall, a distance away from the Gray Palace, with her squad and the rest of their company. They were dressed in their blue tunics and breeches, clean clothes after a long journey.

Queen Dovasary was already seated on the dais at the end of the throne room, a big man with observant brown eyes at her right hand. He was Taybur Sibigat, the captain of the Queen's Guard.

Lael took in the scenery as they came closer to the Queen. It was a long hall, gorgeous, with tall ceilings and exposed rafters. A few men moved up there, nearly hidden in the shadows. There was a niche behind the dais where a woman stood. Her strawberry blonde hair was cut short like a helmet around her head. Sharp green-hazel eyes surveyed the troops, and stopped on Lael. She saw the green-hazel eyes widen in surprise for a second, and then narrow imperceptibly.

A man with golden skin was standing next to her, speaking into her ear. She nodded every once in a while, not seeming to pay attention.

"Who is that?" Lael asked Drew, who was standing next to her.

"Aly Crow. The Duani. Spymaster."

"Spymaster?"

Drew nodded. "Since Queen Dovasary has sat on the throne, the Duani has been behind her, cloaked in shadows."

"Who's that man with her?"

"Her husband. He's the commander of the Isle's armies."

Lael's eyes widened. "Wow."

"You don't want to get on their bad side," Drew murmured as they drew near to Queen Dovasary.

They all kneeled before the seventeen year old woman. "Please, rise," she said, voice warm. "Thank you all for coming."

Gilbert bowed low. "It was our pleasure, Your Majesty."

Dovasary nodded deeply. "If I may, could the squads who will be in Rajmuat please step forward?"

Lael moved forward, keeping to the back of the group. Dovasary's eyes landed on hers, and the queen smiled briefly, and turned her attention back to the group as a whole. "With the rebellion on the rise, I can tell you that you'll see a lot of fighting. It won't be pretty, but I know you'll all do your jobs and keep the crown safe. Thank you. Now, we'll all adjourn to the Pavilion of Delightful Pleasures and eat, shall we?"

^_^

Lael kept an eye out for the man Rafiq. She couldn't get him out of her mind. His dark eyes watched her in her memory, surprised at seeing her in the uniform of the King's Own soldiers.

She didn't see him at all during dinner and the gathering afterward, even though she looked. Powell teased her for not paying attention to what was right in front of her. She rolled her eyes in response.

"You don't know what you're talking about," she replied, hitting him in the arm.

"He's right. You look like you're looking for someone," Drew said.

Julian caught her eye and looked like he was going to say something, but thought better of it at the last moment. He looked down at the ground and started scowling. "Leave her alone. It's a new place we're in."

"Protective, aren't we, Jules?" Powell said, nudging him in the arm with his elbow.

"Calm yourself," Julian replied, scowling some more.

^_^

Lael went out to the area set up for the Own to practice. She was by herself, had her sword with her, as well as her bow and arrows. She aimed at the target and loosed, concentrating on the target alone, trying to keep her mind off of Rafiq.

"So you're an archer," a voice said.

Lael spun around and saw Rafiq standing nearby, hands in his pockets. She sucked in a breath and couldn't decide what to say. "Yes," she finally said. "I'm an archer."

"You're very talented."

Lael flushed and watched him come closer to her. "Thank you."

"So, how did you join the King's Own? I thought women weren't allowed."

"They weren't. I asked to join and my lord Raoul agreed."

Rafiq's brows rose, and he nodded speculatively. "I see." He glanced away from her for a moment. "This Lord Raoul. Were you lovers?"

Lael stepped back in shock. He was very direct. "That's hardly an appropriate question!" she exclaimed, completely outraged.

"I apologize. But you realize that you answered my question. You weren't his lover."

Lael rolled her eyes. "No. He's very happily married. And I've no interest in him that way."

"Is this man bothering you?" a voice asked. Lael turned her head and saw Drew drawing near, fingering his sword hilt.

"No, he's not," Lael replied, sighing. "We were just speaking, is all."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Did you need something?"

"Avery wanted us to meet for orders and I offered to fetch you."

"I don't need fetching like a dog, Drew," Lael said. "I'll be there in a minute. I've got to get my arrows."

"I'll wait."

Lael gave him a look. "I can do it myself, thank you. Where are we meeting?"

"The stables."

"I'll be there soonest." She waited for him to turn around and start walking away before she slowly moved toward the target.

Rafiq moved with her, reaching the target at the same time she did. "I want to see you again," he said, ever straightforward.

Lael shrugged. "I'm sure you'll see me."

Rafiq smiled and stepped closer. "I want to see you again," he repeated. "Alone. Just the two of us. Together."

Lael bit her lip against a smile. "I've my duties, and you've yours."

"We can make time, I'm sure. I'll find you." He started to walk backwards away from her, and she smiled at him finally. He grinned and lifted a hand in goodbye.

She hurried back to the stables after gathering her arrows, and found her squad waiting for her. "Where were you?" Avery asked sourly.

"Gathering my arrows out of the target," she replied. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. We're to be spending our first week inside the palace walls getting to know our surroundings and working closely with the Queen's Guard. We're to meet Captain Sibigat tomorrow afternoon for further instructions."

^_^

Lael was sitting at the window seat of the room that Queen Dove had provided from her, between Drew and Julian's rooms, in the Gray Palace. She'd just gotten into the room after chatting with her squadmates and having a bit of the arak that they made on island, the liquor that burned every part of you as it went down.

"You're finally alone," a voice said.

Lael jumped and unsheathed her sword, squinting into the darkness. Rafiq was sitting cross-legged on her bed. He lit a candle and Lael could see his smiling face. "What are you doing in here?" she asked breathlessly, sheathing her sword.

"I told you I wanted to see you again," he replied. "Neither of us have to be anywhere at the moment, so now is as good a time as any."

**A/N: We hope you enjoyed this installment of the story. Please review and tell us what you thought!!**


	6. Chapter Two Part Two Rafiq

**Chapter 2 Part Two-Rafiq**

There was just something about her that unsettled him somehow. He needed to get to know her more. She was odd enough, being a woman in the King's Own of Tortall, but there was something else about her. Something about the way she looked at everything from a different point of view of things than other people that he was used to. He was practically lost for words when she bumped into him but then he saw that man coming over, looking like the protective brother.

He'd had to leave anyway, he was supposed to be reporting to The Duani while the visitors were eating. He slipped away from the people so that he could go to his room and retrieve the reports he had ready for the Duani.

He rushed to the small chamber that he was told to meet her in. The door was locked, so he pounded once and waited. Not a second later, the door was opened to expose a woman with strawberry blonde hair, watching him,

"Come in, Rafiq. Although I did expect written reports from you." The Duani motioned for him to sit in a chair while she took a seat behind the desk. "Something to drink? I can offer far better fare here in the palace." She looked over at a tray laden with cups, a pitcher of what looked a like wine, another pitcher of water, and a dish of melon slices.

"Thanks," Rafiq told her while reaching for the melon slices.

"So, tell me, why are you here?"

Rafiq took a bite of the melon and looked up at the woman. "I took a ship with Harun down to Malubesang and landed in Laryuat. They brought me into their main camp. I was then assigned to be a scout here in the city."

"A scout here in the city?" The Duani's fair brows cocked up as her head tilted to the side. "Scouting for what?"

"To see if it was true that Tortall was sent to help."

Her eyes narrowed and he waited to hear her lash out, to finally reveal the true nature of her work and hit him, have him beat, administer truth drops, anything.

Then she did like she always did, she did the unexpected. She smiled. "This is good."

"Excuse me?" Rafiq's dark eyes looked worried.

"Don't worry about it. What are you reporting to your commander there?"

Rafiq looked up at her with somber brown eyes; he'd come prepared for this. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a folded sheet of parchment and handed it over to her.

He had taken care to write two versions of this report. This one said that there were squads of Tortallan soldiers in Rajmuat that were here to protect Dovasary Balitang. It also reported that there was plenty of grain in the city to rule any type of a siege. Very basic information.

The Duani's eyes looked over the sheet for a few moments. "This is what you're sending the commander?"

"Yes. I answer to a man named Dek," Rafiq told the woman and looked down at the paper in her hands. She took notes off of it and handed back to him.

"This is good; it'll hold up against most truth drops and other things," the Duani said with a small amount of approval in her voice. "Now why don't you tell me about their forces?"

Rafiq cleared his throat and looked up with a look of defiance in the set of his jaw. Rafiq saw the slightest amount of annoyance pull at The Duani's mouth before she pulled a small pouch out from under the desk and set it on top.

Rafiq watched her as she pulled another silver coin out and set it in the bag. "They seem very coordinated, they have a real military man behind them somewhere. They aren't afraid of taking captives."

"Numbers?"

"I didn't have enough time to count them," Rafiq admitted. The Duani looked at him with those eyes that seemed like they were all knowing and she pulled a small copper coin out of the sash she wore. She cocked her head to the side and twisted the coin in her fingers. Rafiq swallowed and cleared his throat. "I know they have enough men to guard Laryuat, and have been broken up into squads. I believe their numbers are close to a thousand. They're all well trained." The Duani nodded.

After a few more questions and another bribe, Rafiq was leaving with a slightly larger pouch of coins compared to normal, he couldn't help but smile. He grinned to himself until he saw one of those men, the ones in the blue tunic. Then his grin disappeared as he thought of the girl that had been in the back of his mind most of the day. He should go out and get some fresh air to get her off his mind.

He wandered out onto the field where the King's Own were given space to practice; he guessed it would be best to send some information about the new allies' tactics to Dek. He looked out into the archery range that was set up and that was when he saw her.

She stood there with her golden blonde tresses glistening in the sun, pulled back into a horsetail that reached halfway down her back. She pulled an arrow back and rested her hand on a cheek that was tinted pink from the heat as her blue eyes lined her arrow up with its target. The muscles in her back relaxed as she released the arrow and it flew gracefully through the air.

Her entire composure was so serene while she did all this that it seemed natural for her to be out on the field, a warrior maiden for her country. It was captivating to watch her like this, but he had to speak to her.

"So you're an archer," he said while tucking his hands into his pockets. She spun around and over her shoulder he saw the arrow hit the center of her target.

She paused like she wasn't going to answer him. "Yes," she finally said. "I'm an archer."

"You're very talented."

"Thank you." She blushed as he stepped closer to her.

"So, how did you join the King's Own?" The question had been bothering him all day. "I thought women weren't allowed."

"They weren't. I asked to join and my lord Raoul agreed."

Rafiq's brows rose like the sour feeling in the back of his throat. "I see." He looked away from her to hide the moment of pain in his eyes. "This Lord Raoul. Were you lovers?"

Lael stepped back in shock as her eyes widened. "That's hardly an appropriate question!"

"I apologize." The bitter feeling he had experienced vanished as relief flowed through him. Her little outburst confirmed that the innocence in her blue eyes was not a lie. "But you realize that you answered my question. You weren't his lover."

Lael rolled her eyes. "No. He's very happily married. And I've no interest in him that way." Rafiq was about to ask if she had that interest in anybody when he saw the muscular man coming up behind. The bitter feeling was back.

"Is this man bothering you?" the man asked her and touched the hilt of the sword on his hip.

"No, he's not," Lael replied, sighing. "We were just speaking, is all."

"You sure?" The man seemed very persistent.

"Positive. Did you need something?"

"Avery wanted us to meet for orders and I offered to fetch you." His chest puffed out slightly like he should be rewarded.

"I don't need fetching like a dog, Drew," Lael said. "I'll be there in a minute. I've got to get my arrows."

"I'll wait," Drew offered his ego deflating from her remark.

"I can do it myself, thank you," Lael shot a glance at him. "Where are we meeting?"

"The stables," Drew answered solemnly.

"I'll be there soonest." She waited for him to turn around and start walking away before she slowly moved toward the target.

Rafiq stayed with her, reaching the target at the same time she did. he had to talk to this woman. He had to speak to her without on of her comrades coming up and disturbing them. He wanted to be alone with her. He needed to know. "I want to see you again," he admitted.

Lael shrugged. "I'm sure you'll see me."

The simple statement felt like a blow to the chest with all the other mixed emotions of bitterness and joy, but Rafiq smiled and stepped closer. "I want to see you again. Alone. Just the two of us. Together." He knew he was being straightforward with her but he had to get his point across so that she understood just a tiny amount of the urgency behind it all.

Lael bit her lip. "I've my duties, and you've yours."

Rafiq knew she was just making excuses; she wanted this too, she was just unsure. "We can make time, I'm sure. I'll find you." He started to walk backwards away from her, and she smiled at him finally. He grinned and lifted a hand in goodbye.

^_^

It didn't take him long to find the wing that had been set aside for the King's Own. After he had done that, he only needed to find which room only had one occupant, which was simple after he spoke with a maid.

He found the room and picked the lock, thank The Duani's people who trained him. He went into the dark, sitting cross-legged on her bed as he waited for her. He didn't want to have her send any of her squad mates after him for being in here, but he doubted she would.

It wasn't too much longer before she had slipped into her room. She sat gingerly in window seat and Rafiq was stunned at how she once again seemed so perfect in his eyes.

"You're finally alone," he said quietly.

Lael jumped and unsheathed her sword, looking into the darkness He lit a candle and Lael could see his smiling face. "What are you doing in here?" she asked breathlessly, sheathing her sword.

"I told you I wanted to see you again," he replied. "Neither of us have to be anywhere at the moment, so now is as good a time as any," he said honestly.

She narrowed her eyes slightly but nodded. "You're right, I guess. Why did you want to be alone?" She sat back down on her window seat.

"Because whenever I start to talk some over-muscled man comes stomping up to keep me away from you." He stood up crossed the room, his hands tucked into his pockets like he was completely at ease. Truthfully though, he should have been bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"Julian and Drew are just looking out for me," she told him and glanced at her walls. "They don't mean any harm."

"To you maybe." Rafiq laughed. "If you ask me, Drew looks like he would like to run me through with his sword."

"You go tell him I was hiding in your room, in your bed, and we'll see if I can walk out that door." Rafiq sat beside her on the seat. "You can't tell me nothing is going on between you two."

"There isn't."

The joyful feeling swelled in his chest and gave him the courage to press on with his questions that he needed answers for. "But tell me, why did you join the Own?"

Lael sighed, like she had told this story many times before. "I wanted something new. Something different from my family. My brothers are knights, my sisters in the Queen's service--"

"Your family doesn't disapprove of this?" Rafiq was caught off guard by the way she made it seem like a girl fighting was nothing to them.

"My family is very progressive, they don't really know about me in the Own."

"But why fight?" he asked her, searching for an answer in her innocent eyes.

"Why not?" Her voice was calm.

Rafiq sighed; he was always intrigued by women fighting. He grew up in a home that did not approve of it, but he never really thought of it the same way until he met her. "Women should be protected. They shouldn't have to do the protecting."

Her blue eyes turned icy. "Why shouldn't they fight? We have a right to protect what we believe in just as much as men do."

"But you have the ability to bring life into the world, that isn't something you should risk on the battle field. You should leave that for men."

"Are you telling me that I'm wrong?"

Rafiq realized that he had touched a sore spot and should stop right away. "I'm sorry. It was how I was raised. It's not that I don't think women can fight. It's-" he sighed and looked away from her hard glare. "I wish certain ones wouldn't."

The look of anger on Lael's face softened and she laughed. "Are you saying you're worried about me getting hurt?"

He felt a blush come to his cheeks. "In a way, I suppose. Yes." His confidence was growing and he felt just how close he was to her.

Lael's cheeks began to turn crimson as well as she looked at his smiling face. "Well, Rafiq, that is... something. Listen I should really be getting to sleep soon, I have training, and watch, and-"

"No need to make excuses, Lael," he told her with a grin, and he stood up. "But you should know, you're not with me yet."

Suddenly they both stopped as they heard knocking on her door. "Lael, I heard voices, are you in there?" called a male voice from outside her door and Rafiq's chocolate brown eyes widened as he looked over at Lael.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this, please review! Please? We beg of you to review! Even if it's one word! Please?**


End file.
